<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Doll by AstreeAHopelessRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830616">Baby Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic'>AstreeAHopelessRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Elijah was Aurora's lover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate, Murder, Past Relationship(s), not Klaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux pendant que je déambule dans cette cabane en bois perdue en plein milieu d’une forêt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora de Martel/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665206">The only light in your dark, dark world</a> by AWanderingSoulSometimesLost.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The originals est la propriété de Julie Plec. Le titre est basé sur le personnage de Batman (je trouvais que cela collait bien avec la personnalité d'Aurora). Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction The only light in your dark, dark world de AWanderingSoulSometimesLost sur fanfiction.net, que je vous recommande et par l'épisode 13 de la saison 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tu es là en face de moi pointant un revolver chargé de balles en chêne blanc. Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux pendant que je déambule dans cette cabane en bois perdue en plein milieu d’une forêt. C’est moi qui suis chargé de t’éliminer, je veux être celui qui arrachera ton petit cœur de ta belle poitrine.</p><p>« Tu aurais dû essayer de me retrouver, me reproches-tu froidement. </p><p>-Tu avais rompu avec moi, tu m’avais balancé toutes ces horreurs à la figure, j’avais le cœur brisé tu penses sincèrement que j’avais envie de te revoir.</p><p>-Tu avais dit que tu m’aimais, tu aurais dû te douter que je n’étais pas dans mon état normal, qu’il s’était passé quelque chose pour que je te repousse de manière aussi cruelle, insistes-tu. </p><p>-Aurora je ne te connaissais pas depuis si longtemps et puis ma fratrie et moi ignorions que nous pouvions hypnotiser les gens, comment aurais-je pu deviner que Klaus avait manipulé ton esprit ?, je te demande toujours sans te regarder.</p><p>-Klaus, Klaus encore Klaus, cet homme empoisonne ta vie depuis des siècles et tu es toujours là pour lui, craches-tu en colère. </p><p>-Quelle belle hypocrite tu fais, tu me condamnes pour avoir toujours prit le parti de mon frère et pour l’avoir toujours protégé mais n’as-tu pas fait de même ? Tu es tout aussi attaché à ton très cher Tristan que je le suis à Niklaus.</p><p>-Mon frère ne m’a jamais planté un pieu dans le cœur pour me neutraliser pendant des années, me signales-tu. </p><p>-Non, il préfère t’enfermer dans des endroits les plus éloignés du reste du monde car il sait que tu n’es qu’une petite fille qu’on ne peut pas laisser sans surveillance. </p><p>Mon commentaire te blesse, tu aimes ton frère, mais tu ne supportes pas qu’il contrôle ta vie sous prétexte de vouloir te guérir. Tu sais que j’ai raison, que ton aîné est aussi toxique que l’est mon cadet, toi et moi savons que malgré cette relation malsaine qui nous lie à eux nous les adorons trop pour les quitter. Je pose mes yeux sur toi et remarque que les tiens sont humides, des larmes menacent de couler mais tu les retiens prisonnières. </p><p>-Il n’est pas responsable de notre rupture !, t’exclames-tu. </p><p>-Klaus ne l’a pas fait exprès, il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait, c’était un accident. Un accident que tu aurais pu me révéler bien plus tôt, toi aussi tu aurais pu me retrouver, mais tu as préféré t’associer avec ton dominateur de frère et ton meilleur ami pour nous éliminer. </p><p>Mon ton est moqueur et je sens bien qu’il te déplaît, tu n’apprécies pas que je te considère comme une ennemie pourtant ma chérie aujourd'hui tu n’es pas mon alliée. </p><p>-Je n’étais pas venue pour te causer du tort, ni à toi ni à ta famille, m’affirmes-tu. </p><p>-Bien sûr, tu vas me dire que tu étais venue calmer les deux idiots qui se prennent pour tes gardes du corps. </p><p>-J’ignorais tout du plan entre Lucien et Tristan mais dès que je l’ai su je suis venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans et j’ai fait en sorte de le contrecarrer, me promets-tu.</p><p>Malgré l’étrangeté de la situation je sens que tu es sincère, c’est sûrement pour empêcher ces deux parasites que tu as kidnappé Rebekah, pour la protéger, pour te protéger, pour essayer d’apaiser les tensions qui règnent entre nos deux clans et peut être aussi pour me plaire. Tu es plus intelligente et plus dangereuse qu’eux mais ils ne te considèrent que comme une enfant incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Je sais à quel point tu représentes une menace pour ma famille mais je préfère te laisser croire que je te sous-estime, que je ne connais pas la réelle étendue de tes capacités, ainsi j’espère que tu me sous-estimeras en retour et que cela te poussera à commettre une erreur qui te sera fatale.  A une époque cela m’aurait séduit, mais aujourd'hui je n’y vois qu’un moyen de m’endormir pour mieux me trahir. </p><p>-Alors pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas rendue dès que son cercueil s’est retrouvé en ta possession ? </p><p>-Pour que toi ou l’un des tiens me tue merci mais je tiens à rester en vie, me rétorques-tu avec un sourire méprisant. </p><p>Un sourire amusé apparaît sur mes lèvres, tu es maligne et tu anticipes souvent les événements, comment ces deux imbéciles peuvent-ils t’écarter de leur projet cela me laisse perplexe mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, cela réduit vos chances de nous vaincre. </p><p>-Ton arme pointé sur moi c’est un vulgaire, où est passée la jeune lady que j’ai rencontré il y a des siècles ?</p><p>-Elle est morte de chagrin, anéantie d’avoir été abandonnée par l’homme qu’elle aimait et qui prétendait l’adorer en retour, me rétorques-tu en colère, le doigt sur la détente prête à appuyer.</p><p>-Nous y revoilà tu vas encore redire que c’est la faute de Niklaus, que c’est à cause de lui que nous avons été séparés.</p><p>-Bien sûr que c’est de sa faute, s’il n’avait pas été jaloux de toi, de nous et de notre bonheur j’aurais pu fuir à tes côtés, au lieu de ça j’ai dû échapper à ton père, que je croyais être le mien, parce que je pensais être Rebekah Mikaelson, me rappelles-tu folle de rage. </p><p>-Combien de fois-je devrais te répéter que c’était un accident, et tu es toute aussi coupable, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps, tu voulais te venger, tu joues la carte de l’amour pour mieux me tromper.</p><p>-Non, comment peux-tu croire cela ?, ta voix tremble et tes larmes vont finir par s’échapper de leurs cages que sont tes yeux. </p><p>Je te revois pleurer le jour de ton anniversaire lorsque tu m’as révélée que ta mère était morte en te mettant au monde et l’abomination que tu pensais être à cause de ça. Elle était belle cette jeune lady douce et fragile qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur et mon âme ce jour-là. Tu n’es plus elle, les séquelles laissées par ton hypnose et les traitements imposés par ton frère ont finit par te détruire et tu n’es plus qu’une poupée brisée et dérangée. Je ne suis pas pressé de te tuer, je sais que le reste de ma fratrie est en train de s’occuper de tes alliés, je sais que nous allons vous battre, je savoure donc ce moment de supériorité que j’ai sur toi. </p><p>-Nous aurions pu être si heureux, regrettes-tu d’une toute petite voix.</p><p>-Ma chère Aurora c’est du passé, un passé si lointain que j’ai parfois l’impression que ce n’était qu’une illusion.</p><p>-MENTEUR, me hurles-tu, TA SALE CHIENNE NE ME REMPLACERA JAMAIS !</p><p>Ton insulte sur Hayley est la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase, je te fonce dessus prêt à enfin mettre fin à cette scène grotesque lorsque le bruit d’une porte qu’on ouvre se fait entendre derrière moi. Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir, deux bras puissants me tirent en arrière et avant que je puisse identifier de qui il s’agisse une balle se loge entre mes deux yeux, bientôt rejointe par une seconde qui elle transperce mon cœur. Je m’écroule sur le sol, le sang s’écoule de mes plaies, et bien que ma vision commence à se troubler, je perçois deux silhouettes près de toi, elles sont floues mais je sais qu’il s’agit de ton frère et de ton meilleur ami. Je ne peux le croire, je ne parviens pas à réaliser que cela signifie que mes frères, sœurs et alliés sont morts. Nous avons été vaincus par vous trois, vous trois qui n’auraient été rien sans nous. Des tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je suis incapable de les formuler à haute voix car mes poumons me brûlent puisqu’ils reçoivent de moins en moins d’oxygène. </p><p>La fin est proche et peu-être est-ce pour cette raison que tu t’approches de moi. Je te distingue encore clairement puisque tu es là tout près, tu t’agenouilles, caresses les deux trous que tes balles ont percé dans ma chaire et à l’expression que tu affiches j’ai presque l’impression que tu souhaiterais qu’elles se referment. Tes larmes que tu avais pu contenir jusqu’à présent se libèrent enfin et roulent le long de tes joues avant de mourir sur les miennes. Le contact de ta peau sur la mienne me provoque des frissons, il se rappelle de ton toucher, de la douceur de tes doigts, cette douceur que j’ai essayé de chasser de mes souvenirs en vain. Derrière ma porte rouge ne sont pas enfermés que des actes abominables, j’y ai aussi mis ceux qui te concernent. </p><p>Je sens ta main droite descendre sur la mienne, tu captures mon majeur entre tes doigts et retire délicatement ma bague. Tu la portes à tes lèvres et l’embrasse tendrement, avec la même douceur que tu embrassais mes lèvres il y a des siècles de cela. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je trouve la force de lever ma main droite vers toi et je la pose sur ton genou, tu la recouvres de ta main gauche et nos regards se croisent. A cet instant tous nos mensonges prononcés par nos lèvres traîtresses, toute la haine que nos yeux ont prétendu ressentir, tout cela disparaît pour ne révéler que notre amour et nos regrets. </p><p>-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, me supplies-tu avec une voix tremblante. » </p><p>Je te souris, je ne t’en veux pas, malgré tout je n’y parviens pas, tout est de ma faute, j’aurais dû veiller sur toi, te protéger, m’occuper de ta maladie et empêcher ton frère te infliger tous ces traitements qui n’étaient en réalité que des supplices. Je ferme les yeux et accepte l’étreinte de la mort, la dernière chose que j’emporte avec moi dans l’autre-monde c’est ton envoûtant parfum de lavande. </p><p>                                     Ma belle Aurora mourir par toi n’est pas mourir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>